


My neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Force Choking, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Poe likes to be choked during sex.Luke is less certain about but he's willing to try.Turns out that Poe has the best ideas.





	My neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3306545#cmt3306545) prompt

“It sounds…dangerous“, Luke said when Poe had explained to him what he would like to try. It wasn’t something he had done often despite how much he got off on it, mostly because his partners had always been hesitant about it.

Poe shrugged. “That’s what makes it so appealing.” He grinned and Luke smiled back.

“You’re such an adrenaline junkie.”

“Never thought you’d complain about it.”

“I’m not, it’s just…are you sure? I could hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t have asked for it if I wasn’t sure”, Poe replied. “It’s not the first time I’ve done it. And look, we don’t have to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Luke shook his head. “I just never considered that someone might find that arousing.”

“It depends on the context. I certainly didn’t get off on it when Ren did to torture me.”

“That was a mental image I did not need”, Luke said flatly.

Poe grinned. “You’re a Jedi. You can probably purge it from your mind.”

“That’s not how the Force works”, Luke replied. “I’d have to ask someone else to do it.”

Considering that the only other two force-sensitive people on this planet were Leia and Rey, Poe could see why this conversation would be awkward. “I could take your mind off it”, he offered, giving Luke a look from under his eyelashes.

“Do you want to…right now?” Luke asked.

Poe shook his head. “Think about for a while, maybe watch a few vids, read something about it and then you can tell me if you want to try it in a few days or so.”

/

If anyone was to ask him why he was having so much sex Luke would blame it on the 15 year long dry spell and the fact that Poe was just too beautiful. Especially now, spread out on Luke’s bed, his golden skin flushed as Luke slowly pushed into him. 

“Let me take care of you.” Luke whispered as his lips brushed the shell of Poe’s ear.

“Does that include fucking me some time in this cycle?”, Poe replied, turning his head so he could look at Luke and when Luke opened his mouth to reply, Poe pulled him into a messy kiss. But if he had wanted for Luke to give up his grip on Poe’s waist so that Poe could’ve pushed back at him, he was mistaken.

Luke grinned as Poe whined against his lips but took mercy on him and pushed the rest of way in. With his chest against Poe’s back, with him inside Poe they were as close as they physically could be. And yet if it had been possible. Luke would’ve climbed inside Poe’s skin and stayed there.

“Credit for your thoughts”, Poe murmured. 

“You’re beautiful”, Luke replied without thinking about it twice. He kissed Poe again but he could feel his hesitation before he even pulled back.

Poe looked him in the eyes for a long moment, then he took Luke’s right hand and wrapped it around his throat. “Please?”

“Poe – “Luke hesitated. “I could hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

Luke shook his head and took his hand from Poe’s throat. “How about a compromise?” He asked and instead of his hands used the Force to put pressure on Poe’s throat. “That way I won’t hurt you.”

“Only if you want to”, Poe replied. As much as he enjoyed getting choked he didn’t want to pressure Luke into anything he didn’t want to do.

“I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t want to”, Luke replied and tightened his Force grip on Poe’s throat slightly. “Do you want me to talk?”

Poe nodded. He enjoyed dirty talk a lot and with Luke it was as if he didn’t just hear Luke’s voice but as if he felt what Luke was feeling too. Luke was always a little flustered by the lack of control on his part that made this possible but Poe wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Luke pulled back slightly, admiring the view Poe made spread out under him like this. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted, his chest rising and sinking as he breathed through the restrictive grip Luke had on his throat.

“You’re beautiful”, Luke repeated because it was something worth repeating. “Wish you could see yourself like I see you.”

“Better not”, Poe whispered. “I’d end up falling in love with myself.” He grinned up at Luke who responded by tightening the Force around Poe’s throat even further. Almost immediately the flush on Poe’s cheeks deepened and his lips opened wider as he gasped for air. He also clenched tightly around Luke and seeing him like this, Luke could suddenly understand the appeal. He felt heady from the amount of trust Poe put into him. It was both humbling and arousing to know that Poe literally trusted him with his life. He let go and watched as Poe greedily sucked air into his lungs before Luke choked him again.

“Can you feel that?” Luke asked, his startling blue eyes looking into Poe’s as he held him down on the bed by his neck using nothing but the force. Both of his hands were gripping Poe’s hips as Luke fucked him. The words came from his mouth easily now, as they always did with Poe. As if the Force itself was bypassing his brain and transformed his feelings for Poe into words. “Can you feel what you do to me? Your choked off moans, your desperate gulps for air, it makes my knees weak but my cock so fucking hard. I’m sure you can feel it in that tight hole of yours. Look at you, helpless, at my mercy and yet your cock is leaking against my stomach. You love being used like this.”

Luke’s words only made Poe harder. He just wished that it would actually be Luke’s hand around his throat, squeezing tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Please”, Poe managed to whisper when Luke let him breathe for a moment.

“Please what?” Luke asked. “Please keep me on the edge until I can’t take it anymore and come without being touched? Please fuck me into oblivion? Please make me pass out and use my body as you like?”

That wasn’t a fair choice, Poe thought, but he managed to hold two fingers up.

Luke smirked. “Why didn’t you say so?”

The next thrust had Poe arch his back off the bed. Not just because it had been particularly hard and deep but also because Luke had tightened the Force chokehold on his throat and yet at the same time used it to stimulate Poe’s prostate. And he kept it up relentlessly through the next few thrusts, just when Poe thought he was about to lose consciousness. Luke’s control over the Force never managed to live through his orgasm. He came saying Poe’s name like a prayer, all measure of control gone as he emptied himself inside Poe.

That together with suddenly being able to breathe again was enough to throw Poe of the edge as well. Being free from Luke’s force grip, his hands found Luke’s shoulders, fingernails biting into the bare skin there as he came.

For a few moments there was no noise but their heavy breathing. Luke carefully, pulled out of Poe and fell down onto the bed next to him.

“Hey”, Luke said, stroking Poe’s face. “How are you?”

Poe grinned. “That was amazing. Was it…was it okay for you too?” He asked, thinking back to the apprehensions Luke had had before.

Luke nodded. “It was better than I thought it would be. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t mind if you’d like to do it again.”

/

The next time didn’t happen until a few months later. Both Poe and Luke had been off-world on different missions and never managed to be on base at the same time. So despite Luke’s claims that he wasn’t ‘that’ young anymore, they were already on round two within a few hours of being back together. Not that Luke had complained when Poe had pushed him on the couch and straddled his lap.

“Fuck, I missed you”, Poe said as he sunk down on Luke’s cock, still slick and loose from earlier.

“Missed you too”, Luke murmured. He didn’t understand why the old Jedi Order had been so adamantly against attachments. The way he felt Poe in the Force, warm and golden and safe, had given him strength more than once. And he hoped that maybe, somehow, Poe drew strength from their bond too.

“Should come back and be a pilot then”, Poe replied, cradling Luke’s face in his hands as he caressed his skin with his lips. “You’d be almost as good as I am.”

“Almost”, Luke echoed, amused.

“You spent more than a decade staring at an ocean. You’re out of practice”, Poe grinned. He took Luke’s hand and put it around his throat. “Would you…?” He bit his lip, trailing off.

It had been months since the last time and Luke couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought about it. The trust that Poe was putting in him alone was intoxicating but there was also the power in holding Poe’s life in his hands. Just now he could feel Poe’s pulse thrumming under his fingertips. “Put your hands on my shoulders”, Luke told him. “Pinch me when it’s too much.”

Poe did, the cocky look in his eyes replaced by hunger and excitement. Luke remembered very well how much he had gotten off on this last time. “You’re ready?” He asked, licking his lips.

As an answer Luke tightened his hand around Poe’s throat and placed the other one on his hip to steady him.

“I wish you could see yourself like this”, Luke said as he watched Poe fuck himself on his cock. Whenever he rose up Luke’s grip on his throat tightened and when he sank down again, he loosened it. “You impaled on my cock, gasping for air that’s solely mine to give to you. How your lips part to try and take in the air you desperately need, they look too delicious not to taste them.” He pulled Poe into a kiss without easing the grip he had on his throat. Under his fingertips he could feel Poe’s pulse racing, could fee his legs trembling under the strain. Just as he pulled away he let Poe breathe again, enjoying the deep gasping breath he took and the fire in his dark eyes. 

He didn’t leave Poe like this for long though. Just as Poe teasingly slid from Luke’s cock until only the head remained inside him, Luke tightened his grip again. 

“Next time I want you to take a deep breath”, he told Poe, holding him right where he was. “Because after that I won’t let you breathe until you’ve come.” He wrapped his metal hand around Poe’s cock which was rock hard and leaking despite not having been touched so far. “Do you want that?”

Poe nodded as well as he could with Luke’s hand holding him in position.

“Good”, Luke said and let Poe sink down again. “Now breathe.”

Poe did as he was told. He felt his chest expand with all the air he could possible take in before Luke’s hands tightened around him. The human hand was unyieldingly hard around his throat. That Luke could crush his throat if he wasn’t careful only made the whole thing much more exciting. And as for his other hand…Luke was very good at jerking off. He knew exactly how he needed to touch Poe to push him over the edge. 

Poe wanted to gasp for air, wanted, needed to breathe but Luke didn’t let him. Poe’s body shuddered as he was caught between pleasure and survival. Spots danced before his eyes as he clenched around Luke, both from the orgasm ripping through him and the desperate need to breathe. Blood was pounding in his ears and his vision turned black around the edges as Luke’s hand tightened even further for a moment.

It was the first sweet gulp of air that made him black out for a moment. When he came to it again he was breathing heavily, his forehead resting against Luke’s shoulder who was stroking his back.

“Fuck”, Poe panted. “That was intense.”

“You’re okay?” Luke asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“Yeah”, Poe replied breathless and leaned backwards so he could give Luke a reassuring grin. “I’m fine. Told you, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Luke’s left hand touched his throat. “You’re going to have bruises tomorrow.”

Poe grinned. “Proof that my boyfriend can literally fuck me till I pass out.”

“You’re going to be the death of me”, Luke sighed but there was a smile playing around his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
